


meeting challenges (and failing them)

by corsage



Series: AFTG Bingo 2018 [1]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Brostens, Gen, Mario Kart, Texting, i'm lazy af, the prompt was 'a large display of lego blocks', this is for the aftg bingo 2018 event
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-21 05:11:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16570280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/corsage/pseuds/corsage
Summary: Matthew Boyd has another addiction.





	meeting challenges (and failing them)

**Author's Note:**

> the absolute height of laziness: turning a wip into a texting fic because you don't know how to life. you also don't know how to write, but those are basically the same thing, so.
> 
> for the 2018 aftg bingo event! the prompt was "a large display of lego blocks"

> **12/08**  
>    
>  **mdboyd04** , 09:43PM  
>  [PICTURE]  
>    
>  **neiljosten** , 09:57PM  
>  > What's that  
>    
>  **mdboyd04** , 09:58PM  
>  > lego blocks  
>  > omg  
>  > u do know what lego is right neil  
>    
>  **neiljosten** , 10:10PM  
>  > Yes  
>  > But why are there lego blocks on your floor  
>    
>  **mdboyd04** , 10:10PM  
>  > im using them to get rid of an addiction  
>  > neil u were typing then u stopped  
>  > ur still online whats up  
>    
>  **neiljosten** , 10:12PM  
>  > I thought Andrew speedballed his way through all of your addictions  
>    
>  **mdboyd04** , 10:13PM  
>  > OH  
>  > OH NO  
>  > NOT LIKE THAT  
>  > NOT THAT KIND OF ADDICTION SHIT SORRY  
>    
>  **neiljosten** , 10:14PM  
>  > Then what kind  
>    
>  **mdboyd04** , 10:16PM  
>  > uuuuuuh  
>  > mario kart?  
>    
>  **neiljosten** , 10:16PM  
>  > Mario kart  
>    
>  **mdboyd04** , 10:18PM  
>  > yeaaah  
>  > id been playing it like crazy ok  
>  > and i wanted to stop coz i wasnt studying well  
>  > so this frnd of mine told me about some challenge thats been going around campus  
>  > u wanna hear abt it?  
>    
>  **neiljosten** , 10:19PM  
>  > Not really  
>    
>  **mdboyd04** , 10:20PM  
>  > im tellin u anyway  
>  > the challenge is people have to build a lego tower as high as they can  
>  > but only 1 brick can be added to that tower per day  
>  > and if u give in to whtvr addiction ur tryna get rid of u begin again from scratch  
>  > so every day i dont play the game i add a brick to my tower n when i fail i have to tear the tower down  
>  > neil r u listening  
>  > it really works i swear it does  
>  > i havent played mario kart in a week  
>  > neil dnt ignore me  
>  > neil  
>    
>  **Read at 10:29PM**  
>    
>  \-------  
>    
>  **12/14**  
>    
>  **mdboyd04** , 11:24AM  
>  > hey neil r u done w classes for the day  
>    
>  **neiljosten** , 11:33AM  
>  > Yes  
>    
>  **mdboyd04** , 11:34AM  
>  > can u drop by my dorm n help dan move the new sofa???  
>  > i was supposed to but this stupid prof is keeping me late  
>    
>  **neiljosten** , 11:34AM  
>  > Sure  
>    
>  **mdboyd04** , 11:34AM  
>  > thx bro ur the best  
>  > ALSO  
>  > tell dan not to touch my lego tower i worked hard on that thing  
>  > i wanted her to do the building challenge w me but she thinks its stupid :(  
>    
>  **neiljosten** , 11:35AM  
>  > Ok  
>    
>  **mdboyd04** , 11:36AM  
>  > u could sympathize w me u know  
>    
>  **neiljosten** , 11:53AM  
>  > How can you have "worked hard on that thing" when it's only 5 bricks tall  
>    
>  **mdboyd04** , 11:55AM  
>  > dnt belittle my tower i still worked hard on it  
>  > actually i never remember what day im on so if someone breaks my tower ill lose all my progress  
>  > so dnt u n dan break it!!  
>    
>  **neiljosten** , 11:58AM  
>  > Didn't you say 6 days ago that you hadn't played the game in a week  
>  > Why does your tower only have 5 blocks instead of 13  
>    
>  **mdboyd04** , 11:59AM  
>  > stop being such a math genius  
>  > also i told u mario kart is addictive!!!  
>  > i caved :(  
>    
>  **Read at 12:01PM**  
>    
>  \-------  
>    
>  **12/15**  
>    
>  **mdboyd04** , 04:54PM  
>  > ur cmng over ryt  
>    
>  **neiljosten** , 04:59PM  
>  > Yes  
>    
>  **neiljosten** , 05:41PM  
>  > Andrew broke your tower  
>    
>  **mdboyd04** , 05:43PM  
>  > my what  
>  > OH WTF  
>  > MONSTER  
>  > HOW DARE HE  
>  > I LEAVE THE DORM FOR FIVE MINUTES  
>    
>  **neiljosten** , 05:43PM  
>  > It had 6 bricks  
>    
>  **mdboyd04** , 05:43PM  
>  > AND THIS IS WHAT HAPPENS  
>  > oh lmao ok thanks buddy  
>  > iou  
>    
>  **neiljosten** , 05:44PM  
>  > No you don't  
>    
>  **mdboyd04** , 05:44PM  
>  > DSSFDFJKJHDS  
>  > <33333  
>  > let the world know my best friend is the best friend ever  
>  > also y tf did andrew mess w it  
>  > so is this when u decide to leave me on read huh  
>  > omw back and we will have WORDS  
>    
>  **Read at 05:49PM**  
>    
>  \-------  
>    
>  **12/23**  
>    
>  **mdboyd04** , 01:14PM  
>  > ITS FINALLY OVER  
>    
>  **neiljosten** , 01:23PM  
>  > Yeah the game against the Jackals yesterday was bad  
>  > Kevin won't stop lecturing everyone about it  
>    
>  **mdboyd04** , 01:25PM  
>  > what? no thats not what i was talkin abt  
>  > but lol kevin can suck it  
>  > ur vice captain. order him to shut his trap  
>    
>  **neiljosten** , 01:28PM  
>  > What were you talking about if not the match  
>    
>  **mdboyd04** , 01:28PM  
>  > midterms lmao dnt be such an exyholic  
>  > theyre overrrr  
>  > urs finished a couple days ago right  
>    
>  **neiljosten** , 01:30PM  
>  > Yeah  
>  > Went only slightly better than the game  
>  > Nothing was as bad as that  
>    
>  **mdboyd04** , 01:31PM  
>  > :(((  
>  > wasnt ur fault. u did good  
>    
>  **neiljosten** , 01:31PM  
>  > No I didn't  
>    
>  **mdboyd04** , 01:32PM  
>  > neil. buddy. my man  
>  > dnt talk like that abt urself  
>  > jacks the reason we lost  
>    
>  **neiljosten** , 01:33PM  
>  > That I can agree with  
>    
>  **mdboyd04** , 01:33PM  
>  > lmaoooo thats the spirit  
>  > anyway stop moping  
>  > whats done is done  
>  > celebrate xmas hols!!!  
>  > also celebrate me being free from lego  
>  > i nvr wanna see another block again  
>    
>  **neiljosten** , 01:37PM  
>  > Congratulations. Neither do I  
>  > How are you free?  
>    
>  **mdboyd04** , 01:38PM  
>  > lol i was only supposed to keep up the no gaming thing till exams were over  
>  > n they r!  
>    
>  **neiljosten** , 01:39PM  
>  > How tall was your tower in the end  
>    
>  **mdboyd04** , 01:39PM  
>  > ...........7 blocks  
>  > that was also my all time high  
>  > but who cares now  
>  > mario kart marathon here i come baby  
>  > u wanna?  
>    
>  **neiljosten** , 01:43PM  
>  > Rain check  
>    
>  **mdboyd04** , 01:44PM  
>  > ur loss  
>    
>  **Read at 01:44PM**  
>    
>  \-------

**Author's Note:**

> this is how they text FIGHT ME


End file.
